deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Friendlysociopath/Friendly's 'Servants'
In essence this thread is me taking various characters from fiction and attempting to make Fate-style Servant Templates for them. We'll see where this goes. Anyone else is more than welcome to submit their own entrants in the comments. Stats If you wish to make your own- I respectfully ask that you don't go using any rank above A+ . Relevant information: *'Strength' (筋力, Kinryoku): Bodily might in terms of power. *'Endurance' (耐久, Taikyū): How much damage one can withstand. *'Agility' (敏捷, Binshō): Quickness and speed of reaction. *'Magical Power' (魔力, Maryoku): How much magical energy can be handled. *'Good Luck' (幸運, Kōun): The quality of one's luck. *'Noble Phantasm' (宝具, Hōgu): The strength of the Noble Phantasm one owns. Skills List of some skills (not all skills as there are a TON of skills). While a Servant might have any number of skills, try to limit it to two for now. *'Independent Action' (単独行動, Tandoku Kōdō): *'Item Construction' (道具作成, Dōgu Sakusei): *'Mad Enhancement' (狂化, Kyōka): *'Magic Resistance' (対魔力, Tai-Maryoku): *'Presence Concealment' (気配遮断, Kehai Shadan): *'Riding' (騎乗, Kijō): *'Territory Creation' (陣地作成, Jinchi Sakusei): *'Clairvoyance' (千里眼, Senrigan): *'Eternal Arms Mastership' (無窮の武練, Mukyū no Buren): *'Expert of Many Specializations' (専科百般, Senka Hyappan): *'Eye of the Mind (False)' (心眼（偽）, Shingan (Gi): *'Eye of the Mind (True)' (心眼（真）, Shingan (Shin): *'Illusionism' (幻術, Genjutsu): *'Instinct' (直感, Chokkan): *'Knight Tactics' (騎士の武略, Kishi no Buryaku): *'Mana Burst' (魔力放出, Maryoku Hōshutsu): *'Shapeshift' (変化, Henka): *'Battle Continuation' (戦闘続行, Sentō Zokkō): Classes A character can qualify for MORE than one class- they simply cannot BE more than one class at a given time. The class may end up sealing features deemed unsuitable for the class- for example Hercules lost his bow when he was a Berserker. The seven standard classes are the Three Knight (三騎士, Sankishi) classes of Saber, Lancer, Archer, and the Four Cavalry (四騎, Shiki) classes of Rider, Caster, Assassin, and Berserker. Saber (セイバー, Seibā): Servants placed within this class are agile and powerful melee warriors adept at swordsmanship, boasting high ratings in all categories. The qualifying conditions require the Heroic Spirits to have legends as knights of the sword, and it is the class that requires the highest levels of attributes in all but the Magic attribute. Lancer (ランサー, Ransā): Servants placed within this class, many of which are Heroic Spirits who were knights, are very agile, display excellent close combat skills, show proficiency in hit-and-run tactics that capitalize on range and speed, and are skilled with long-range melee weapons such as spears and lances. The qualifying conditions to be placed within the class are second only to the Saber class, requiring overall excellent attributes and a high agility attribute. Archer (アーチャー, Āchā): The qualifying condition for the Heroic Spirits is not attributes, but instead the possession of powerful projectile weapons or special abilities related to projectile weapons. Rider (ライダー, Raidā): Servants placed within this Class are those known for riding mounts, whether living beasts or human constructs, during their lives. Caster (キャスター, Kyasutā): Servants placed within this Class are usually adept in magecraft, and the only qualifying condition is the mastery of sorceries of the highest caliber compared to the specific parameter requirements of the other classes. Assassin (アサシン, Asashin): Servants of this Class are skilled at operating covertly, stealthy, and silently and generally were (negatively) regarded as cold-blooded killers in their lives. Berserker (バーサーカー, Bāsākā): Servants placed within this Class are always Heroic Spirits who have gone berserk during battle at least once in their lifetime. ''Base Template + Example'' '' '' Link Details While lacking in most physical stats, Link can make up for any shortcoming with the wide variety of magical equipment he has acucmulated throughout his adventures. His class is based on his constant depiction of wielding a bow and many of his most fearsome weapons being based around projectiles and ranged attacks. Even his legendary Master Sword is capable of projecting energy instead of being limited to a melee weapon. Skills Knight Tactics Due to, or perhaps in spite of, his statistical weakness in comparison to many of his fellow Heroic Spirits, Link is an expert at discovering and countering any flaw or weakness an opponent may have. While he does not have clairvoyance or any skill that can relate this information without trial or error- he is very capable of learning on the fly. Magic Resistance Like many Archers, Link bears methods for resisting magic, though the most permanent one that does not rely on his Noble Phantasm is his Triforce of Courage, which frequently allows him to resist curses and abilities specifically relating to darkness and/or evil. The limitations to being a holy item that counters it's opposing elements render it less than stellar against more mundane and neutral afflictions. Noble Phantasm Though summoned as an Archer, Link is not at a disadvantage in close-range-combat. His magical swords, armors, and shields allow him to rapidly adapt and answer any threat. The primary limitation is that Link himself is physically forced to only wield a set amount of these items at one time. He cannot for example wear multiple armors stacked atop one another. When given the opportunity to plan ahead, his arsenal is nearly unbeatable by most other Heroic Spirits. Raziel Details Raziel's preference for close-ranged combat and his righteous outlook have earned him the Saber class once he became a Heroic spirit. His ability to negate any and all notions of destiny make him a formidable and unpredictable foe (and ally) in the best of times. His staying power is also not to be underestimated as not only is he difficult to slay, he can replenish himself by absorbing the souls of those around him, making any nearby human a potential source of energy. Skills Battle Continuation As an undead entity, Raziel can continue fighting without any complication no matter how dire of an injury, he will only fall once his energy reserves run dry and he can no longer maintain a material form. Even the loss of a limb is no great obstacle as Raziel can force his body to produce a new one in seconds. Should his physical body be destroyed while he still retains energy, Raziel can find another body and recreate his form from it. Independant Action True to his legend, Raziel is able to act regardless of his master and their intentions/orders. With his ability to consume souls to maintain his own form and the ability to even bypass fate itself- he can be thought of more as a self-sufficient entity rather than a true Servant. The best course of action is to copy what his sire, Kain, did and simply point him in the right direction and hope he benefits you more than your enemy. This gamble makes Raziel a seldom-sought Heroic Spirit as it is, as it was once said in Raziel's story, "Betting on the flip of a coin." Noble Phantasm The Wraith Blade is a relatively mundane yet extremely effective Noble Phantasm. While it has the low rank of C due to its ability to produce blasts of energy, it's true value lies in its ability to absorb the souls of even an immortal being, enabling it even to slay someone tied to the very fabric of a world, which is what the + is for. If this ability were not limited only to the length of the blade itself and did not require a decisively fatal wound- it might be rated higher. Date Masamune Details While normally a cool-headed individual, Masamune's summoning as a Berserker has removed much of his self-control, leaving only his battle instincts for the most part. As a man Masamune's physical skills were highly prized, capable of sweeping entire armies aside with raw power. As a Berserker these abilities have only been escalated to even greater heights and his ability to fly using his mana burst makes him a prized combatant for taking on even classes with notable range advantages such as Archers and Casters. Skills Mad Enhancement As it is only the rank of C, Masamune can still hold conversations to some degree, though his grasp of reality and ideas he finds acceptable are likely to be drastically different than that of his master. He will seldom find an opponent to be worthy of fear and will charge ahead without hesitation and will battle to death or incapacitation unless his master can exercise very firm control over him. This increases all stats but Luck and Magical Energy by 1 rank. Mana Burst Taking the form of lightning, Masamune can imbue his weapons and body with mana in order to make his attacks more damaging and his movements faster. He can perform limited ranged attacks in the same method, though they are slower and more drawn out than his regular blows. Noble Phantasm War Dance is a specific stance that, when activated, Masamune drawing out all 6 of his swords as opposed to only wielding 1, which results in an increase of his strength and agility to A rank. This is not without cost as Date sacrifices many defensive options using this style- though he can still block in a fashion. Once unleashed, the loss of any number of his swords will not reduce his strength or agility until either Date or his opponent falls in combat. Maka Albarn Details Skills Magic Resistance Eye of Mind (True) Noble Phantasm Category:Blog posts